


Nandor Needs to Share

by poppy_plant



Category: What We Do in the Shadows (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, First Time, Jealous Nandor, Jealousy, Multi, Oral Sex, Repressed Feelings, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:00:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26228317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poppy_plant/pseuds/poppy_plant
Summary: Nadja decides she needs a quick fuck and prepositions Guillermo. Nandor isn't sure he can let this happen
Relationships: Guillermo de la Cruz/Nadja, Guillermo de la Cruz/Nandor the Relentless
Comments: 5
Kudos: 47





	Nandor Needs to Share

“Guillermo, can you come in here please?” Nadja cooed, leaning out of the big blue room into the hall. 

Guillermo just nodded and dipped in. He was wary of her sing-song tone as it reached his ears. He couldn’t remember a time in the last decade when she spoke to him in such a sickly sweet way. After all these years, he was more unsettled by the vampire’s kindness than he was their cruelty. 

The moment, he stepped through the doorway, Nadja closed the door behind him with a solid click. He could immediately feel the panic rising within him as the vampiress stepped in close, lightly running her fingertips down the front of his sweater. 

She leaned in, whispering “Gizmo, can you help me with something? I really need you.” Guillermo felt cool puffs of her breath against his neck as she toyed with one of the buttons near his collar as she whined softly in his ear. 

“Sure, Nadja. What do you need.” Guillermo eyed the door, hoping it would slam open so he could make a run for it, back to the relative safety of the hall where she would be sure not to follow. 

“I need you, sweet baby boy” she crooned, grabbing his arm and leading him deeper into the room.

Guillermo shuddered under her touch. He would be lying if he said he didn’t find his roommate alluring. Of course, she was. But she couldn’t be serious. Right? What would she want with a servant like him? Especially when her husband was downstairs right now. 

“I- you- what?” Guillermo finally managed to work out.

“Oh,, sweet darling Guillermo. You are a virgin but you are not a stupid virgin.” She huffed a little, growing annoyed at his hesitation. “Don’t you want to, baby?” She grabbed his hands, which up until this point had been locked firmly at his sides, and brought them up to grab onto her hips. He kept them there. 

“I do - but what about your husband? Or Nandor?” He subconsciously took a step back, trying to put some space between them; he needed space to think, just a moment to think. She followed. His breath hitched as she planted a kiss on his neck. When she ran her fangs lightly across his jaw he let out a whimper and leaned into her embrace.

He whined when she broke away. “What the fuck are you talking about that donkey’s ass for?” she gently swatted at his head before dropping her hand back to his buttons, popping the top two loose. 

“I mean, Laszlo is your husband and all” Guillermo retorted. 

“Not him, you stupid boy, Nandor.” She was done talking. Pulling back his collar, she peppered kisses all along his freshly exposed skin. 

Guillermo didn’t want to answer that.

He took in a stuttered breath “Okay, let’s do this.”

With that, Nadja slammed him up against the wall, attacking his mouth with her own, nipping and sucking on his sweet lips as muffled moans slipped into her mouth. She ran her hands down Guillermo’s front, raking her nails over his sweater. She toyed with the hem for a moment before yanking it over his head, quickly recapturing him in an aggressive kiss.

He kissed back with just as much enthusiasm, hoping his excitement would make up for his inexperienced. If Najda found him lacking, she didn’t say. He felt a thrill run up his spine as Nadja’s hand started roving lower towards his belt. This was really happening. Finally after all these years. He was so tired of sadly masturbating in his room, he needed this. That swept his uncertainties out of the way, at least for a little while. 

Grabbing tight to him, Nadja led Guillermo towards the bed. She smiled against the little familiar’s lips as he stumbled forward into her, eagerly trying to get to the bed.

Guillermo let out a little yelp as Nadja shoved him back onto the middle of the bed. She crawled over him, straddling his hips and roving her hands all over his shirt. Nadja started popping the buttons, latching on to his neck again and running her nails over the vast expanses of him as she bared his skin. 

“Nadja” Guillermo gasped out as she nibbled at his neck “Where’s Laszlo, wh-” Sure Nadja was okay with this, but Guillermo very much doubted that her incredibly possessive husband would feel the same way. 

As if sensing his fears, she stopped her ministrations “Shh, shh” Nadja placed a chaste little kiss to silence him “It’s no big deal, baby. He’s downstairs.

“You know you want me, big boy.” Nadja cooed, reaching down to palm him through the front of his trousers.

“Yeah” he sputtered out, frantically thrusting up into her palm.

Nadja just smiled as he whined and rutted into her hand, looking for any relief. 

Gently pushing on his shoulder, Nadja moved back on the bed, out from underneath Guillermo. “Go get the rest of your clothes off.” 

Nadja hiked her skirts up to her hips, adjusting the swaths of fabric around her as best as she could. Guillermo kicked his shoes off, fumbling with the buttons of his trousers, eyes eagerly watching as more and more of Nadja’s soft thighs were revealed to him. He nearly tripped over himself in his enthusiasm as her neath thatch of dark curls peeked out as she pulled the fabric up to her waist. 

Watching him stare, Nadja opened her thighs wider, giving him a perfect view, running a hand up her inner thing, enticing him in. 

Guillermo heard the fabric starting to tear as he ripped his belt out and began working his trousers off. He took a moment, suddenly feeling a wave of embarrassment wash over him as he caught Nadja’s eyes. He felt years of insecurities and self-doubt wash over him, terrified that the striking vampiress in front of him would reject him and snarl in disgust at his form. 

Instead, she watched appraisingly as the last of his clothes dropped to his ankles, moving a hand to stroke her wet folds as he climbed up to lay between her thighs. 

Nadja removed her hand to grasp Guillermo’s length, stroking it softly as she cooed gently in his ear.

“You’re such a big boy aren’t you Guillermo?” She moaned as his hips jerked forward with a particular twist of her wrist. “You’re gonna feel so good, aren’t you baby?” 

Nadja dropped down off her elbows, her dark hair fanning out on the pillows beneath her. Spreading her thighs wider, Nadja reached down to part her glistening folds for Guillermo to see.

“Do you want to taste, baby?” She asked, wiggling her hips invitingly. She barked out a short laugh as Guillermo nodded enthusiastically and readjusted so he was laying with his face just a few inches away from her cool core, his hot breath fanning out across her folds.

“Nadja, I- I’ve never done this before. I don’t know what I’m doing.”

“Aww, that’s okay, darling. I’ll tell you if you do anything wrong.” She ran her fingers through his curls, soothing him a moment more, before pushing his head down just a little.

Guillermo took the hint and began by gently lapping at her folds, moving up to suck on her clit causing her to let out a deep groan.

“I-fuck- I thought you didn’t know what you were doing Guillermo.” She whined playfully as he slid a finger inside her, thrusting slowly in and out while placing kitten licks against her sensitive bud.

“Hello, my darling.” Laszlo called out from the doorway “What is this you have going on here?”

“Hello, Laszlo,” Nadja replied, shoving Guillermo’s face back down between her legs “ Just having a little fun with Gizmo.” she wrapped her hands tighter into Guillermo’s hair causing him to whimper out against her 

Laszlo walked over to stand beside them “You don’t mind if I watch, do you my sweet sugar pie?”

“Not at all,” her voice trailed off into a weak moan as Guillermo slipped a finger inside her. Nadja pulled Laszlo down for a quick kiss on the cheek before turning her attention back to Guillermo. 

Laszlo sat himself down on the couch that was thrown up against the wall, languidly stroking himself through his trousers as Guillermo suckled on Nadja’s clit. 

Guillermo was watching Laszlo out of the corner of his eye, still nervous that he might decide at any second that enough was enough and it was time to kill him for even thinking of touching his wife. He was ironically relieved to see Laszlo fishing his necrotic length out of his trousers as he watched on as the familiar pleasured his wife. 

Nadja’s thighs tightened around his head as Guillermo sped up his fingers, crooking them just right to send her over the edge yowling. 

“Oh sweet boy,” Nadja yanked him up by his shoulders as if he weighed nothing “You are so good for me,” she went back to kissing at his neck, as Guillermo bucked his hips into her thigh, he was aching. 

“Baby boy, you have such a sweet fat cock” she took him in hand, stroking him and lining him up with her entrance “You’re gonna make me feel so good, aren’t you”

Guillermo nodded along, crying out as his sensitive head stroked along her wet folds. 

“Guillermo!” Nandor’s voice called out from down the hall. Nadja wrapped her leg around Guillermo’s waist, stopping him in his tracks from pulling away. Guillermo subconsciously thrust himself through her slick folds as she pulled him in tight, wrapping her arms around his shoulder. 

“Guillermo!” Nandor shouted out from the doorway, Guillermo turned to face his master, before Nadja grabbed his jaw, dragging his attention back to her. 

“You’re not about to fuck him are you?” Nadja held his gaze, lightly swatting at his face “No, you’re not. So why are you looking at him, hmm?” Nadja spoke softly in his ear, drowning out the complaints coming from Nandor in the doorway.

"Nandor old chap! There you are." Laszlo called out, patting the space beside him invitingly. “Come join me over here and watch as little Gizmo here fucks my good lady wife.”

“But I-” Nandor huffed before sitting dejectedly beside Laszlo who was still palming himself through the front of his trousers. As he sat, Laszlo sat his free hand on his upper thigh, slowly stroking circles across his inner thigh.

Nandor watched in despair as his little Guillermo, the human familiar he had cared for and showered with attention and praise for so long was about to spend a night of passionate kinky vampire sex with his stupid housemate Nadja. If anything, Guillermo should be having sexy vampire sex with him; Guillermo was his familiar after all. 

Not that Nandor wanted that or anything. He definitely didn’t think about that ever before. No. He didn’t lay awake in his coffin day after day, late into the morning thinking about how good it would feel to be able to be so intimate with the little human man. And even if he did it would be because Guillermo is always hanging around, never leaving his side. Fucking guy.

Nandor let out a whine from the couch, scowling at the sight on the bed before him. Nadja tugged at Guillermo’s shoulder, pulling him away from between her thighs. He complied crawling up her body, and kissing her softly, before breaking away, taking his cock in hand.  
That was his Guillermo about to lose his virginity to someone else. No fucking way. 

Laszlo’s hand tightened on his thigh as he felt Nandor tensing to move beneath his hand. Nandor knew that he had to do something quick.

Laszlo shot him a look, begging him not to step in. Nandor elected to ignore it. In the span of a few seconds, Nandor stood, shoved Laszlo back into the wall, and scooped Guillermo up off the bed, taking off for his crypt and leaving the other two vampires shocked.

“Nandor!” Nadja cried out, giving chase, “Give Gizmo back you pig dick!” 

Laszlo grabbed on to her wrist, holding her back. “Just let them go my darling. There’s no way Nandor is giving him back now.” 

One moment Guillermo felt the head of his dick sink into Nadja, the next his back was slammed down onto the top of Nandor’s coffin. Before he could whine at the loss, Nandor was on top of him, holding him down, nipping at his neck and growling. 

“Nandor, what are you doing?” Guillermo shoved against his shoulder lightly, not really putting up much of a fight considering. His cock was leaking and it felt like he was going to burst. What the fuck was Nandor doing?

“Do you want me to stop?” Nandor asked between planting kisses on his jaw. He nipped at Guillermo’s hot skin, smirking as the little human’s breath hitched as his fangs scraped lightly against him.

Guillermo threw his head back as Nandor bit down lightly on his throat, leaving two twin pinpricks, “No, please no. Don’t stop.” he panted twisting his fist into Nandor’s hair and tugging hard. 

Nandor captured his lips, growling as Guillermo thrust up against his thigh, smearing his precum on the soft fabric there. He was desperate for any sort of friction to relieve the growing pressure, whimpering weakly beneath him.

Nandor moaned into Guillermo’s soft warm mouth as he felt a hand start stroking him through his trousers, dragging his palm over Nandor’s thick cock. 

“Please,” Guillermo panted, tugging at the vampire’s collar “I need you.” 

Nandor lept to grab the bottle of lube he kept stashed away in the top drawer for such occasions and returned to Guillermo’s side before he even had the chance to cry out at the loss.

Nandor slowed down, trying to calm Guillermo down. He didn’t need him finishing before they even started. Planting tender kisses and careful bites along the way, Nandor slowly worked his way down Guillermo’s chest. He looked up, meeting Guillermo’s gaze as he continued down his tummy, stopping right as he came to the little thatch of dark curls.

Instead, Nandor moved to nibble at his inner thigh. Guillermo focused on the scratch of Nandor’s thick beard against his flushed skin, watching as the vampire worked on leaving a series of red marks and small bites on his skin as if marking him as his. 

He felt his heart hammering in his chest as Nandor finally turned his attention back to his familiar’s face, with a satisfied smile on his face as he admired his work. Pleased with how disheveled Guillermo now looked beneath him, Nandor finally took his aching length in hand, watching as Guillermo thrust up off the coffin lid and up into his waiting fist.

Nandor hurried to coat his fingers, watching as Guillermo lay beneath him, chest heaving. He lowered and ran them lightly over Guillermo’s tight hole. Guillermo’s breath hitched as Nandor’s cool finger slid in and started working him open. 

Guillermo quickly opened up enough for him to work a second finger in, trying to work him open as quickly as possible while also being careful not to hurt him. The last thing he needed

Guillermo gasped and let out a deep groan as Nandor brushed his finger against his prostate.  
Nandor smirked down at his squirming familiar, secretly pleased with Guillermo’s soft mewling beneath him as he fucked his sweet Guillermo with his fingers. 

“I’m ready master, please” Guillermo whimpered, pawing at Nandor’s trousers, trying to work them down over his hips.

Sitting back, Nandor worked his trousers down just enough to free himself, taking his heavy leaking cock in hand and positioning it carefully at Guillermo’s entrance. He grabbed Guillermo’s length and stroked him as he worked himself into Guillermo’s tight hole. Nandor had to pause, nearly losing it after feeling Guillermo tight like a vice grip around him, burning hot. 

Nandor pulled out and thrust in a little further, continuing at that slow pace, still stroking him until he was fully seated inside his familiar. Guillermo groaned and squirmed around beneath him, as Nandor stayed still to allow him to adjust for a moment. Nandor just enjoyed the tight heat and how good it felt as Guillermo wrapped his leg around his hips, allowing him to sink in further.

When he felt Guillermo start loosening around him, Nandor started thrusting softly, holding tight to Guillermo’s hips and watching as he lay out, spread beneath him. Guillermo looked so good like this, this is how he should be. His dick was leaking all over his tummy and he was crying out for Nandor to move faster. So he did.

Nandor lay down on top of Guillermo, latching back onto his throat as he sped up his thrusts, rolling his hips until he found that spot again that sent Guillermo keening for him. Nandor started pistoning his hips faster and faster, hitting his prostate, again and again, watching as Guillermo started coming undone beneath him.

“You are mine, all mine oh Guillermo you feel so good, so tight around me, you’re doing so good, you’re so good for me.” Nandor didn’t recognize the words spilling out from his mouth until they were already out there

“Yes master, I’m yours. All yours.” he moaned in agreement as he dug his nails into the back of Nandor’s shirt, trying to pull the vampire in closer.

Guillermo felt himself heat up. They were covered by Nandor’s sweeping cape, hidden from the world around them by the heavy crushed velvet above them As Nandor worked him closer and closer to release. Nandor was a nice weight above him and the subtle friction on his cock from Nandor’s shirt was edging him closer and closer to release.

“Master, please don’t stop! Don’t stop!” 

Reaching between them, Nandor quickly started pumping his length. 

“Cum for me, Guillermo,” Nandor growled darkly above him, watching raptly as his familiar came undone beneath him

That was all it took for Guillermo to come with a shout, emptying himself all over Nandor’s fist and his own tummy. 

Nandor grabbed tightly onto Guillermo’s hips, surely leaving deep dark bruises in his wake as he erratically thrust into Guillermo’s clenching hole, emptying himself deep inside his Guillermo, claiming him as his own.

Nandor captured Guillermo’s mouth, sloppily kissing him. With a groan, he stood to go grab a towel to wipe the mess off Guillermo’s tummy. It probably took longer than it should, as Nandor carefully cleaned up the globs of cum with near reverence, watching as his fucked out familiar lay prostrate and fucked out atop his coffin. After deciding he was sufficiently clean, Nandor lifted the man and brought him over to the lounge, placing him carefully atop the mountain of furs and ornate pillows, crawling up to join him.

Nandor lay on top of him, resting his head above Guillermo’s pounding heart. Guillermo reached up, stroking Nandor’s hair as the vampire draped himself over his familiar, possessively wrapping Guillermo tight in his arms.

“Nandor,” he whispered, trying to catch his master’s eye “What was that about?” 

Nandor just grunted into his chest.

Guillermo poked him teasingly earning him a glare from Nandor. 

“Fine, don’t answer then.” Guillermo moved to shove Nandor off of him. Nandor just wrapped his arms tighter around him, holding on as if his life depended on it. Guillermo chuckled lightly at the sight of the big burly vampire cuddling into his side as if his life depended on it. Nandor growled in response, but the playful glint in his eye gave away that there was no threat behind it. 

Guillermo just smiled, going back to running his hands through Nandor’s hair, before gently kissing his forehead.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! 
> 
> Kudos and comments are appreciated!


End file.
